La vida Real
by Robmy
Summary: La felicidad de Sophie estaba en mis manos,y por eso decidi buscarla,pero en el camino encontre algo mas.
1. Mi Objetivo

_Estaba confundida ,como una persona puede mentir tanto sin darse cuenta que está lastimando al regalo más preciado que le dio la vida, yo sabía que debía hacer algo ,el destino de Sophie estaba en mis manos ,si su madre se negaba a que ella tuviera una vida normal ,ese no era mi problema ,mi problema es que ella no merecía llevar una vida falsa, no merecía llevar la vida de un grande ,tener que preocuparse por cosas que a su edad n eran convenientes, y sobre todo ella no merecía soportar la vida que llevaba con tan solo 6 años y sin tener la culpa de nada ,esta vez Tanya pagaría las consecuencias de sus actos ,aunque ella sea mi amiga ,hare que pague el mal que hizo destruir la vida de una niña y encontrare a su padre, para poder darle a Sophie lo que toda persona ,debe y tiene, una **identidad.**_

Esa era mi mente hace 6 meses, donde no conocía a que me exponía al buscar la felicidad de mi sobrina, me exponía a dar mi vida desde un principio ,no sabía que esto llegaría a cumplirse poco tiempo después y tampoco sabía que encontraría el ser que haría que yo naciera de nuevo y que Sophie consiguiera a felicidad que siempre mereció, la de ser una niña querida y mimada ,sin preocupaciones ,pero sobre todo aprendí con esta historia que la vida no es tan justa para todos y que nuestro destino siempre puede cambiar ,el amor y el odio te pueden llevar a la muerte que a veces está a la vuelta de la esquina.

**Hola¡ siento haber tardado con mi otro fic, pero estuve enferma y no tenía ganas de escribir ,en realidad los capítulos los tengo escritos en cuadernos y luego los paso a la Pc, pero al estar enferma no tenía ganas de escribir y solo leía actualizaciones de fisc ,pero ya me recupere vengo con fic nuevo ,espero que les guste, va a haber drama ,pero también romance y comedia con mis personajes preferidos ,espero sus review ,para cosas buenas o cosas malas, todo me sirve, nos leemos Robmy.**


	2. Un nuevo año

_Hace seis meses..._

Hoy es un día nuevo ,estamos empezando el año escolar ,_que bien¡,_soy Isabella Swan ,pero me gusta que me digan Bella, vivo sola y soy maestra en una escuela de mi pueblo natal ,Forks.

Me levante con ganas de no hacerlo ,comienza un nuevo año ,nuevos alumnos ,eso es lo mejor ,mi pasión es enseñar a los niños y a ayudarlos a crecer y a disfrutar su mejor etapa ,la niñez.

Este año seré maestra de la niña más linda de la tierra ,mi sobrina Sophie ,ella tiene 6 años y comienza la escuela primaria ,es una niña muy inteligente y muy observadora ,es atenta ,amable y solidaria ,es la hija que siempre querré tener ,es hija de mi amiga Tanya ,ella es mi amiga desde que entro a trabajar conmigo ,es maestra también ,el primer día de clases me acerque ya que es la maestra nueva y estaba sola ,dese ese día nos hicimos muy amiga y ella me mostro una foto de su bebe y allí conocí a Sophie.

Desde ese día no me separe de Sophie y Tanya ,descubrí que ellas ya habían sufrido mucho ,Tanya me conto que ella vivía en Vancouver antes ,ella conocía al papa de Sophie desde pequeña ,fueron amigos y cuando llegaron a la adolescencia se pusieron de novios ,eran muy felices ,él se hizo médico y ella era maestra ,nunca se casaron porque Tanya decía que el matrimonio es solo un papel que ocupa un lugar ,tiempo después ella quedo embarazada de Sophie y solo pensaba en una cosa ,decírselo al amor de su vida ,el día que debía decírselo él iba camino a su casa a saber la noticia y sufrió un accidente en el cual murió ;Tanya quedo destrozada ,decidió alejarse del dolor y venir a vivir a Forks ,tuvo un años sin trabajar debido a que tuvo un embarazo riesgoso ,pero logro sobresalir ,ella ahora es mi compañera de trabajo ,pero ella enseña en grados de chicos más grandes, pero está contenta porque su princesa está conmigo.

De repente sonó el teléfono, seguro era Tanya para recordarme que ella ya tenía el regalo d Sophie por el día del niño, yo lo guardaría en mi departamento para que Sophie no lo descubre.

-Diga-conteste.

-_Hola tía Bella __,__estoy muy emocionada porque hoy es mi primer día de clases __,__seré buena niña y buena alumna y estudiaré mucho y..-_decía atolondrada una emocionada Sophie.

-Cariño, respira-le bromee-si seré tu maestra y ya sé que serás buena niñas, debes estudiar mucho, y también debes jugar también, pásame con tu mami corazón.

-_Ella está hablando por teléfono con "James"-_dijo, haciendo voz graciosa ,James es el esposo de Tanya desde hace 5 años ,ellos tienen una niña de 4 años que se llama Kate ,es muy linda y educada ,también es la luz de mis ojos-_pero ya corto ,ya te la paso._

-_Hola Bells, acabo de cortar con James, se olvidó unos papeles de la oficina-_ me explicaba mi amiga, James era una persona extraña, generalmente trataba mal verbalmente a Sophie, por eso chocaba mucho conmigo y lo que más me molesta es que Tanya lo excuse diciendo que el es su padre, que él la crio, pero eso no le da derecho a maltratarla con palabras.

-Sí, no interesa eso ahora, tienes el regalo de Sophie? Te pregunto para guardarlo ahora, ya sabes que se acerca el día del niño-le dije, esperando que no lo olvidara.

-_Oh, no¡ lo olvide por completo-_se excusó ,siempre pasaba lo mismo ,ella es buena madre y siempre dio todo por Sophie ,pero desde que esta con James ,la niña paso a segundo plano.

-No te preocupes, yo ya le compre lo que quería, y también tengo el regalo de Kate, nos vemos en el trabajo-le dije y corte, odio que haga es con la niña.

Tome mi vieja camioneta y salí disparada a la escuela ,sino llegaría tarde .Aparque en el estacionamiento y ya está Sophie esperando en la puerta con su mama ,_¡que comience el año¡_.

-Hola tía Bella, entra que se hará tarde-me salud mi sobrina preferida.

-Hola cariño, veo que estas muy emocionada por tu primer día, ve al salón y allí nos vemos-le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla, luego salude a Tanya.

-Hola Nya, comienza un nuevo año, nuevos alumnos, ¡qué bien¡-dije.

-Hola Bells, si ya estoy cansada y ni siquiera empecé, jaja, nos vemos en el almuerzo, debo pedirte algo, no es nada grave-me sonrió y se fue a su aula y yo a la mía.

-Buenos días niños, soy la señorita Swan, pero pueden llamarme ,seño Bells, este año seré su maestra el primer grado es un muy lindo año ,comienzan una etapa nueva en su vida y yo los ayudare a cursarla-salude a mis alumnos como hacía con todos los niños todos los años.

-Bueeeeeeeenos Diaaaaaaaaaas Seeeeeeñorita Beeeeeeeells-corearon mis pequeños.

-Bueno este año parecen son muchos, conozcámonos ,díganme sus nombres.

-Seth.

-Jared.

-Paul.

-Sam.

-Emily.

-Embry.

-Quil.

-Maggie.

-Benjamín.

-Bob.

-Cody.

-Sophie-dijo mi pequeña.

-Grace.

-Stephanie.

-Jaime.

-Riley.

-Jane.

-Nicole.

-Ashley.

-Caroline.

-Muy bien, este año será estupendo-les dije y en eso sonó la campana del receso-vayan al recreo niños, recuerden no corran, ni empujen o peleen.

-Tía Bella, perdón, Seño Bells, me quedaría contigo pero Emily me invito a jugar, ¿no te molesta quedarte sola verdad?-dijo Sophie haciendo puchero para que la dejara ir.

-Claro que no corazón, yo me quedare haciendo algo para ustedes-ella me sonrió y se fue a jugar y en eso entro Tanya.

-Bells recuerdas que te dije que venía de Vancouver y que mi familia esta allá-me consulto.

-Sí, pero ¿le paso algo a tu familia?,¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-le dije preocupada.

-No veras, esta mañana con la llamada de James, se me gasto todo el crédito del celular y me preguntaba si me prestarías un mensaje para mi cuñado, es que mi hermana esta en trabajo de parto y quiero saber si todo va bien.

-Si Nya, no hay problema, toma usa los mensajes que necesites-saque mi celular del bolsillo y se lo di, yo soy hija única, pero si hubiese tenido hermanos querría estar en momentos así, pero ella no viaja por que según ella, cuando su novio tuvo el accidente, la familia de el no quiso saber nada con ella y la odian, por eso se alejó.

-Gracias, ya te lo devuelvo.

Los niños volvieron del receso, a pesar de que eran muchos se llevaban muy bien, les di un trabajo para hacer y en eso recibí un mensaje de un numero extraño.

_Hola no sé quién eres, pero creo que te confundiste de número, si puedes llámame hoy en la tarde, quizás no soy la persona que buscas._

Vi que la característica del número no era de aquí supuse que es el cuñado de Nya y por eso verifique el mensaje que ella había mandado.

_Hola ¿cómo sigue todo después de tantos años?, nos veremos pronto Corazón__._

Que extraño que Nya le diga corazón a su cuñado, quizás es para la hermana el mensaje y comprobé que era el mismo número que me contesto recién, debía darle el recado a Nya.

Llego al hora del almuerzo y Tanya no aparecía, Sophie estaba con sus compañeros almorzando, en eso sonó mi celular, un llamada de desconocido, podía ser un familiar de Tanya.

-Hola, escuche antes de hablar, le quiero decir que Nya no está conmigo en este momento y ella solo uso mi teléfono para saber de Irina, pero si quiere comunicase con ella llámela a su teléfono-dije explicándome rápidamente.

-_Hola y guao¡ eso sí que fue rápido ,lo siento pero no sé a quién buscas ,yo no conozco a Irina __,__quizás te confundiste de numero-_dijo una voz aterciopelada en el teléfono.

-Oh¡ lo siento mi amiga uso mi teléfono para comunicarse con un familiar ,pero no se preocupe ,le diré de la confusión y perdón por la molestia ...-conteste nerviosa.

-_Me llamo Edward y no de que preocuparse ,no fue molestia ,espero que su amiga encuentre a quien busca ,hasta luego..._

_-_Bella, me llamo, hasta luego Edward-dije y corte, esa vos era muy bonita, _¿Que dices Bella, mira si era un loco o asesino o una persona casada y con hijos y tu fantaseando con sus voz?-_

-Tanya que bueno que te encuentro, llamo el número que le mandate un mensaje, dice que te confundiste, que él no conoce a ninguna Irina-le explique.

-Valla que rápido olvidan a las personas en Vancouver y ¿quién te llamo?-dijo extrañada.

-El muchacho a juzgar por su voz, debe tener menos de 30 años y se llama Edward-ella se quedó blanca al oír el nombre-¿qué te pasa Nya, te sientes mal?-pregunte.

-Es él, nada cambio, pero juro me vengare-dijo y ahora sí que está loca-Bells debo contarte algo y debes jurarme que no se lo contaras nadie.

-Si claro, te lo juro, cuenta-dije.

-Nada de lo de que te conté es cierto, solo un poco, el papa se Sophie no murió, está vivo y fue quien más me lastimo y por eso te contare porque invente que murió y sabrás e porque mi deseo de vengar mi dolor-dijo y eso en verdad me desconcertó.

Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? ,se aceptan críticas ,reclamos y flores, jaja ,espero que les guste ,esto es nuevo, y está basado en la vida real ,nunca creí que Tanya pudiera ser tan mala ,pero verán lo que las personas hacen por una obsesión ,nos leemos pronto ,Robmy.


	3. La confesion

**POV BELLA**

Esa confesión me dejo helada, pero ahora era tiempo de la verdad, de_ su verdad._

**POV TANYA**

-Edward y Yo éramos pareja desde secundaria ,pero sus padres ,sus mejores amigos y sus hermanos no me querían, decían que yo no era buena para él, que si no aceptaba casarme es porque era una perra ,que no aceptaba lo bueno que es Edward para cualquier mujer ,por eso cuando me entere que estaba embarazada ,lógicamente corrí a contárselo a Edward ,pero cuando llegue a nuestro departamento sus cosas ya no estaban ,pero no me asuste por eso porque recordé que tenía un congreso de médicos residentes y él no iba a estar.

Edward llegaría en esa semana, así que fui al médico para confirmar mi embarazo, pero fui a uno privado, ya que Carlisle, el papa de Edward, trabaja en el hospital y se enteraría que fui a hacer, entonces fui a un médico particular, el médico me confirmo que estaba de ocho semanas y me hizo una ecografía donde se vio que el bebe estaba muy bien, me dio vitaminas y me mando reposo, porque dijo que el estrés es peligroso para los bebes.

Cuando llego Edward estaba muy emocionada por contarle que tenía en mi vientre el fruto de nuestro amor, pero cuando llego era frio conmigo y me trato mal, nunca olvidare sus palabras...

*Flashback.

_-Hola amor, ¿cómo te fue? , sé que estás cansado, pero te tengo una muy buena noticia_

-_Tanya no quiero hablar ahora, estoy muy cansado, las noticias me las das mañana, espérate a que descanse._

_-Pero es muy importante que me escuches, de esto depende nuestra vida-_eso se lo dije señalando mi vientre.

_-Sabes que, me tienes cansado, ya no quiero saber de ti, mejor vete, ya obtuve lo que quería de ti, y con mi carrera tengo todo, no te necesito a ti_

_Eso me destrozo el corazón__,__ yo creí que él me amaba, pero parece que no..._

_-Está bien me iré, pero te juro que te arrepentirás de haber rechazado la noticia que tenía que decirte._

_*_Fin Flashback.

Y con eso me fui con mi corazón destrozado en mil pedazos y con un bebe en camino ,tenía algo de dinero ahorrado y me quede en una pensión de Seattle, estuve un tiempo trabajando de reemplazo de una maestra y con ese dinero sobreviví, y pagaba el alquiler de la pensión, cuando Sophie nació, ocurrió un accidente terrible ,un médico que venía desde Vancouver se estrelló contra un árbol por esquivar a un camionero que venía borracho ,aproveche la ocasión y dije que él era mi marido ya si la historia cerro entera ,el medico al parecer era soltero y nadie pregunto por su familia, además si Carlisle o él se enteraban que estuve en un hospital ,averiguarían por qué estuve y yo estaba asustada ,pensé que me la quitarían ,así que mi historia era perfecta ,hasta que ahora me entere que él es muy amigo de mi cuñado y de mi hermana y ella lo hizo padrino de su bebe y yo soy la madrina, por eso quería ver que tanto él me seguía despreciando y por eso te pedí el teléfono.

**POV BELLA**

La historia de Tanya me dejo helada, ella sin duda había sufrido mucho, ese tal Edward era un monstruo ,si bien no sabía de Sophie, Edward hecho a la calle a Tanya sin compasión ,sin duda ella mintió para proteger a Sophie ,pero ¿cómo seguía esto ahora? esta preguntaba rondaba por mi cabeza constantemente.

-¿James sabe todo esto?-logre decir aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, y por favor no se lo digas, no quiero que alguien lo pueda lastimar, menos ellos, tienen mucho dinero y pueden ser muy peligrosos-dijo Tanya llorando, eso me partió el alma.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-dije y la abrace fuerte para demostrar mi apoyo.

Esto era muy difícil y ya sabía cómo ayudar a Tanya averiguaría todo sobre Edward y el pagaría todo lo que hizo, lo único que sabía que el culpable de que Sophie no sea feliz las pagaría muy caro...

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado y siento que el capítulo sea tan corto ,gracias Jessica y Marcela por seguirme ,es que estuve enferma, luego me internaron y luego, empecé clases ,todo una locura, espero les guste el capítulo ,nos leemos Robmy.**


	4. En busca de la Verdad

Estaba a una semana de viajar al congreso que se realizaba en Vancouver, pero tenía un plan antes de poder enfrentar al tal Edward que abandono a mi Sophie y la rechazo aun sin saber que ella nacería, ni se preocupó por la salud de su madre.

Estoy decidida a mantener una conversación por mensajes y tratar de saber más de él y su familia y así saber el verdadero motivo de su abandono a Tanya, total que le escribiera no significaba que _me enamoraría__..._Po eso decidí mandarle el primer mensaje que decía así:

_Hola, soy Bella, disculpa que te moleste ,pero la próxima semana debo viajar a Vancouver y quería saber si conoces algún hotel barato para poder quedarme __,__estaré solo 3 días en un Congreso de Educación__,__ espero tu respuesta Edward, nuevamente disculpa las molestias_.

_Atte. Bella._

Sé que parece muy formal, pero no tenía otra forma de tratarlo, que persona normal luego de confundir un numero lo sigue teniendo guardado, si es incorrecto, lo borras, es lo lógico¡pero yo no soy normal ,menos lógica .Al instante recibí su respuesta, no sé porque eso acelero mi corazón...

_Hola, no hay problema ,no molestas ,si conozco un residencial __,__está muy cerca del Congreso ,mi hermana es maestra y me comento sobre él ,no te preocupes, no sé por qué, pero espero que podamos seguir comunicándonos__,__ aunque no te conozca me inspiras confianza ,si quieres te reservo una habitación en el residencial ,nos vemos Edward._

Eso fue nuevo y raro, pero mi plan estaba en marcha y no podía hacerme para atrás no sin saber toda la verdad, era hora de dormirme ,sino mañana tendría unas ojeras terribles, con ese mensaje caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me desperté a las 7.30,me bañe y cambie, desayune un café y unas tostadas con queso crema y luego partí para la escuela ,Nya no sabría nada de mi plan, no quería que ella se enojara por que querer saber toda la historia detrás de esto, si bien ella me conto su parte, yo necesitaba saber ambas campanas, como bien dice el dicho _nada es lo que parece..._Llegue a la escuela en mi vieja Chevrolet del 50´ y en un segundo repentinamente un tornado pequeño que se aferró a mis piernas.

-Hola tía Bells ¡ ¿cómo estás?-saludo mi niña.

-Muy bien princesa, gracias por preguntar, vallamos al salón ,que pronto tocara el timbre para entrar-conteste alzándola-¿hiciste tu tarea?.

-Sí, creo que salió todo bien, igual, estoy muy emocionada, ya quiero poder leer así puedo leer muchos libros como tú-me dijo sonriéndome con esa carita de ángel.

-Hola Bells, veo que ya te atropello el tornado, jaja-me saludo Nya-nos vemos en el almuerzo amiga.

Las clases estuvieron tranquilas y los chicos tuvieron Música, así que aproveche esas horas especiales y deje trabajo adelantado para los días que yo faltara, así me reemplazo sabría que debían hacer los niños, sé que quien me reemplace estaría capacitado/a pero no podía dejar a mis niños al cuidado de un extraño, ellos seguirían mi itinerario anual, nadie les enseñaría cosas que no están en mis planes.

El almuerzo estuvo tranquilo, me despedí de Nya y de Sophie, y deje saludos para Kate, hoy era viernes y el lunes ya estaría camino al Congreso de Educación.

El fin de semana pasó rápido y tranquilo, llego el lunes y yo estaba camino a Vancouver, estos días me escribí algo con Edward, parecía una persona sensible y responsable, todavía no podía creer que hubiese abandonado a Nya.

El Congreso fue muy interesante, enseñaron nuevos métodos para realizar trabajos prácticos y además nos enseñaron como actuar en caso de evacuación en los establecimientos, son cosas muy importantes hoy día, cada vez son más frecuentes la toma de rehenes en escuelas, y por eso hay que prevenir a todos.

Recibí un SMS muy extraño que en cierto modo me alegro, decía esto:

_Hola Bella, sabes que, si no tienes algo que hacer algo esta noche, puedo invitarte a cenar al restaurant del Residencial, será algo sencillo__,__ bueno si aceptas._

_Edward._

Lo pensé un momento y conteste rápidamente:

_Hola Edward, por mi está bien, te espero 18.30 en la puerta del Residencial, te diré como estoy vestida y acepto la invitación__._

_Bella._

Salí del Congreso ,me despedí de una maestra que estaba junto a mí, su nombre es Alice ,es muy simpática, me dio su número para que sigamos en contacto .Llegue a mi habitación y como él dijo que sería sencillo, así que me puse unos jeans pitillos negros, con sandalias bailarinas azules con una remera 3/4 escote en V, también color azul, tome mi bolso con mi celular y la llave de la habitación y baje, faltaban 5 minutos para la hora que le indique a Edward, por eso le mande un SMS.

_Estoy con unos jeans negros y camiseta Azul, te espero en la puerta del Lobby._

_Bella._

-Hola, te ves muy Bonita-dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás mío.

_GENIAL¡ hora de la Verdad..._

Me vuelta y lo que vi me dejo perpleja, allí estaba un mismísimo Dios Griego en persona, con si cabello de un cobrizo extraño, despeinado pero sexy, ojos verde esmeralda penetrantes, nariz recta y labios finos y apetitosos, _esperen¡¿ yo pienso que este tipo es Sexy?_

-Mucho gusto soy Bella-dije extendiendo mi mano y con el poco aliento que tenía por semejante impresión-¿pasamos a Cenar?

Y ahora comenzaba el gran Show.

**Pido disculpas por no actualizar, pero tengo muchas cosas, escuela, universidad (bueno, no la empecé pero no encuentro que seguir) y además se la historia pero no he tenido tiempo, espero me sepan entender, gracias a los reviews y a quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos, prometo actualizar más seguido, nos leemos Robmy.**


	5. La Cena

Sin duda Sophie se parecםa mucho a יl, ambos tienen ojos verdes, esa sonrisa cautivadora, su cabello, de un tono cobrizo extraסo y su aura serena como ninguna, nadie puede sospechar que esta persona hecho a una mujer embarazada de su casa y nunca jamבs la busco, eso serםa de locos, pero debo interrogarlo...

-Asם que, tu eres Bella-dijo el inspeccionבndome con la mirada.

-Asם es, pero cuיntame de ti, ¿hace mucho que vives en Vancouver?,¿a quי te dedicas?-lo bombardee con preguntas, a las cuales yo sabםa la respuesta ,pero eso יl no lo sabםa.

-Soy Mיdico, me especialicי en pediatrםa porque me encantan los niסos, vivo aquם desde que nacם, ahora te toca a ti ,¿hace mucho que vives en Forks?,¿te quedaras hasta despuיs del congreso?-cuestionף con sus cejas alzadas y un gesto divertido.

-Tambiיn, vivo desde que nacם en Forks, mi padre es el jefe de policםa y mi madre vive en Phoenix, Arizona con su esposo Phil, y lo siento no puedo quedarme, debo trabajar y adelantar trabajo cuando vuelva-respondם, no sי por quי le contי sobre mis padres, lo que mבs me sorprende es la rama a la cual se dedicף en medicina...

Y asם entre preguntas sobre cosas triviales paso la cena, lo extraסo es que algo en mם no querםa que esta cita acabara...

-Bueno que te parece te acompaסo al Lobby, ya es tarde y maסana seguro debes estar cansada-me dijo y yo me perdםa en su mirada.

-Estב bien...creo que tienes razףn..-dije aun perdida en esos orbes esmeralda.

Caminamos hacia el lobby en un silencio cףmodo, ahora llego el momento de la despedida...

-La cena fue genial y estuve pensando toda la noche que quiero conocerte mבs, no como nada serio, solo como amigos, eres una buena persona ,linda, amable y cariסosa ,me gustarםa conocerte mבs-dijo de improvisto y casi tartamudeando del nerviosismo.

-Sabes, a mם tambiיn me pareces muy buena persona, y si acepto conocerte mas-_WOW ¡eso de donde sali__ף__¡._

-Ya quedo todo claro, ahora si te dejo, debes estar muy cansada, pero podemos mandarnos mensajes, total ambos tenemos nuestros nתmeros-dijo sonriendo torcidamente, algo que los hacia sumamente sexy, _conc__י__ntrate Bells¡ t__ת __objetivo es Sophie¡_

-Bueno, gracias por todo, nos vemos cuando nos veamos-sonreם y bese su mejilla, eso hizo que al sentir el contacto de su mejilla sufrם una pequeסa electricidad, que me dejo perpleja, jamבs me habםa pasado algo asם.

Nos despedimos y me retire a mi habitaciףn, habםa algo no me cerraba, Tanya me habםa dejado claro que Edward no querםa a los niסos, y sin embargo יl se especializo en pediatrםa y a mם me parece muy sincero todo lo que sale de su boca, no sי por quי siento que יl no miente.

Me cambie, me puse mi pijama, prepare mi bolso para el dםa siguiente, el תltimo dםa del congreso y me acostי, no sin antes revisar mi celular, donde tenםa un mensaje que hizo que mi corazףn palpitara rבpidamente.

_Gracias por aceptar la cena y por aceptar conocerme m__ב__s__,__ te prometo no te decepcionare, hasta pronto._

_Edward._

Aquel mensaje me impulso a escribir algo que, si tuviera algo de cordura, no lo harםa.

_Gracias a ti, y no me arrepiento de haber aceptado, tampoco te decepcionar__י__,__ nos vemos pronto._

_Bella._

y con eso me dormם ,con la mente en esos ojos verdes que me hicieron perder y con una nueva duda,¿ y si todo era un mal entendido? , creo que Edward si hubiese sabido de Sophie se hubiera hecho cargo, algo me dice que esta investigaciףn traerב muchas cosas buenas y _otras no tanto..._

**Perd****ף****n por tardar tanto, pero estaba ocupada con ex****ב****menes****,**** ahora volv****ם****,**** no subir****י ****muy r****ב****pido****,**** pero no tardare meses, jaj****ב****,**** el pr****ף****ximo estreno de Breaking Dawn me trae m****ב****s inspiraci****ף****n, nos leemos pronto Robmy.**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de reviews¡**


End file.
